A Young Master's Affection
by meganchuu
Summary: AU in the 1930-1940 era. Kise is the son of a rich couple who never seem to have time for him. They hire a young baby sitter named Kasamatsu Yukio to take care of their child when they are constantly away. As their son Kise Ryouta ages his affection towards Kasamatsu increases as well. However they lose touch due to certain circumstances. What will happen to their relationship?


AU in the 1930-1940 era. Ryouta is the son of the rich couple who never seem to have time for him. They hire a young babysitter named Kasamatsu Yukio to take care of their child when they are constantly away. As their son Kise Ryouta ages his affection towards Kasamatsu increases as well. However they lose touch due to certain circumstances. What will happen to their relationship? Shounen ai, will put as T just in case. Rating might be changed later on.

Foreword: Hey everyone, I've come out with another new story idea and this time it's going to be for one of my personal favourite pairs, Kise Ryouta and Kasamatsu Yukio from Kuroko No Basuke. I got the idea from this story after scrolling through my phone's library and finding two pictures of a younger Kise and teenage Kasamatsu from who knows how long ago. I'm sorry for being away for so long. Usually I come up with ideas for story when I have nothing to do and being stuck at my cousin's house out of town with no internet was the perfect opportunity!

I know I haven't updated Pull of the Heart or Lucky Item in over a year... but they will be... one day!

* * *

As soon as Kasamatsu walks past the fence and takes his first step onto the vast Kise porperty, he can see a small figure running towards him. Kasamatsu starts to walk towards the child and as he does, takes a look at the mansion ahead of him. Build many decades ago the structure was designed and construced by the Kise family themselves. Kasamatsu can't help but be impressed every time he sees the three story high mansion with it's large wide windows and vast colourful gardens surrounding. Kasamatsu is only half way across the lawn when the small child finally reaches him in a run and ounces on him.

"Kasamatsu-san, let's play together," says Kise Ryouta, the son of the famous Kise couple as he hugs Kasamatsu tightly.

"Ah wait I haven't even reached the door yet to put my stuff away Ryouta!" Kasamatsu says to the blonde-haired boy as he readjusts the bag on his shoulder.

"Fine, hurry up so we can play lots today!" Ryouta says excitedly with a grin.

When Ryouta and Kasamatsu finally enter the mansion they are greeted by the maids and butlers of the Kise family. The main hall consists of a large open space with double staircases on either sides of the room, leading all the way to the third floor. The walls are a deep luxurious velvet colour while the floor is made up of shiny black tiles. A grand chandelier hangs high above the heads of those in the room and is encrusted with crystals that shine when light is reflected off them. While Kasamatsu is staring at the beauty of the room, a maid speaks up, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry for always allowing him to jump on you Kasamatsu-san, he just sneaks away before we even realize he's gone," one of the maids apologizes with a bow towards the teen.

"It's alright, I know Ryouta doesn't mean any harm," Kasamatsu says as he fondly ruffles the blonde's head and earns a grin from the boy in response.

"We've received news from the Master that you will be staying over for the night while him and the Lady are out of town. We've prepared the usual guest room for you beside Kise-sama's room," a butler says to Kasmatsu.

"Thank-you, I'll go put my sleeping bag in there right now," Kasamatsu says as he begins to make his way up the curving staircase to the third floor followed by Ryouta.

This isn't the first time Kasamatsu has stayed overnight in the large mansion. Whenever the Kise couple are away for a day or more they request for Kasamatsu, Ryouta's babysitter, to keep him company while they are gone. Kasamatsu doesn't mind though, Ryouta is already a good and intelligent boy compared to other eight-year olds. Not to mention he gets paid extra for overnight stays.

Kasamatsu was abandoned when he was only a baby at the steps of a nearby orphanage. However for the past sixteen years of his life he was never bitter about this fact. Rather, this motivated him to and work hard in helping around the orphanage and keeping up with academics at school. He recently realized that he would need his own money soon enough for after high school when he would be leaving the orphanage, which was why he decided to take up the babysitting job. He also understands Ryouta's loneliness when the young boy's parents aren't around so the teen tries his best to make the young boy feel happy.

Once Kasamatsu places his bags on the floor of the guestroom Ryouta looks at him with bright yellow eyes.

"Hey let's go outside and play tag Kasamatsu. Let's play together," Ryouta says while clutching his hat with small fists.

"Fine," the teen says with a grin and adds, "But don't think I'll go easy on you this time!"

"You never do anyways!" Ryouta says with a laugh and runs out of the room and down the staircase, Kasmatsu following him.

An hour later Kasamatsu carries a tired Ryouta in his arms back to the Kise household just in time for a dinner made by the family's personal chef and following that, dessert.

By the time they both have showered the stars begin to show against the darkness of the sky. Kasamatsu has just finished reading a story to Ryouta and is about to return to the guest room for some much needed sleep until he hears a voice.

"Kasamatsu can you sleep in my room tonight?" Asks a timid voice from Ryouta.

"So you were scared after that story huh?" Kasamatsu says in a slightly teasing tone but stops walking towards the door.

"Not at all... but I know you were so you can stay here tonight it's okay," Ryouta replies quickly.

"Hah right, how did you know Ryouta? Fine move over," Kasamatsu says with a chuckle as he walks toward the bed and lies down beside the boy.

As Ryouta hugs onto Kasamatsu he begins to drift off to sleep once again. But before he does he manages to say, "You know Kasamatsu, I love you."

Kasamatsu is surprised by this sudden confession but takes it as nothing more than a young child's innocent affection. "Thanks Ryouta, I love you too."

* * *

Alright this is the end of chapter 1 for AYMA! Hope you enjoyed reading it so far. I know this is a short chapter but I'm sure the later ones will be longer at least. If you are interested in what happens next to Kise and Kasamatsu please let me know through a like, review, or follow. (:

Feel free to take a look at my other stories as well!

Until next time.

UPDATE: Thanks to anon 'melon' for letting me know that I accidentally mixed up Kise's first and last name... I don't know how I didn't realize it being a avid reader of the manga :/ but I've corrected my error and will be more careful in the future!


End file.
